Metru Nui (Echo 1)
Metru Nui is a bustling ecumineopolis on the island of the same name. History Early History Metru Nui's foundations were laid by the Great Beings, and the Matoran constructed the city with assistance from Helryx. It was attacked by the Kanohi Dragon which was defeated for the first time, around 94,000 years before the events of Karda Nui. About 87,000 years ago, the League of Six Kingdoms formed a trade pact with Metru Nui in return for freedom. This pact was nullified 7,000 years later when the League of Six Kingdoms was defeated by Teridax and his army. Half a millennium later, a civil war in Metru Nui caused the Great Disruption. The war was started over a dispute between Ta-Metru and Po-Metru, and eventually dragged the entire city in, with the Ta-Matoran, Onu-Matoran, and Ga-Matoran fighting the Po-Matoran, Le-Matoran, and Ko-Matoran. It lasted for 400 years before the Brotherhood of Makuta leader, Miserix, had Teridax step in and end the conflict. Teridax chose to do so by sealing parts of the armies in the Archives and unleashing the exhibits on them. The war leaders were banished to the Pit, and Makuta Teridax was assigned the region of Metru Nui. As a result of the Archives Massacre, the Matoran of Metru Nui never truly trusted Teridax and the other Makuta, and viewed them with a wary respect born of fear. At some point, a Turaga came to Metru Nui and led the Matoran for some length in time. When this Turaga left office around 15,000 years ago, Turaga Dume came into power. It was during Dume's time in office that the Vahki were created as law enforcement for the city, after the disastrous initial attempt of the Kralhi. About 4,000 years ago, the Kanohi Dragon was unleashed again by the Dark Hunters. Eleven Toa, led by Toa Lhikan, were sent to stop the threat. This team also included Nidhiki, Naho, Tuyet, four Toa of Ice, and three other Toa. After they defeated the Rahi following a month-long battle, they took the beast to Xia. The Toa then returned to Metru Nui, and remained there, becoming the Toa Mangai, protectors of the island. A labeled map of Metru Nui Five hundred years later, the Dark Hunters Triglax, Gladiator, and Devastator entered Metru Nui in search of Toa Tuyet and the Nui Stone she possessed. Tuyet murdered several Matoran to try to blame the Dark Hunters. After Nidhiki and Lhikan defeated the Dark Hunters, they learned that they were not responsible for the murders and that Tuyet was. When Lhikan confronted her with Nidhiki's help, she used the Nui Stone to gain power and attempt to overwhelm the two Toa. Lhikan managed to destroy the Nui Stone, and Tuyet was taken into custody. Before her punishment could be decided, however, Botar appeared in the night and took Tuyet to a pocket dimension to discover the secrets of the Nui Stone, placing a decoy Tuyet from an alternate universe in The Pit. Three millennia ago, the Toa/Dark Hunter War broke out in Metru Nui. After an initial invasion, Toa Naho slipped through enemy lines and retrieved reinforcements for Metru Nui. After months of fighting, Nidhiki finally defected, attempting to betray Metru Nui to the Dark Hunters. Unbeknownst to him, Lhikan had requested several hundred Toa as reinforcements. When he stumbled onto Nidhiki's meeting with a Dark Hunter, Lhikan laid a trap for him and the Dark Hunters. The trap succeeded, and the Toa won the war. Lhikan then banished Nidhiki with the Dark Hunters, and in return for allowing them to leave alive, he received the Makoki Stone. Great Cataclysm About 1,001 years ago, Teridax kidnapped and impersonated Dume in a plan to take over the city and rule over the Matoran. He first created the Morbuzakh, which was planted in the Great Furnace. The Morbuzakh spread through the city and herded the Matoran towards the Coliseum. Matoran often went missing during this time, and were secretly placed in Matoran Spheres. Teridax hired three Dark Hunters to assist in his plan: Nidhiki, Krekka, and Eliminator. Teridax then sent most of the remaining Toa Mangai on various missions from which they never returned, such as sending two Toa to Xia for experimentation, and two others, along with the Chronicler Kodan, to seal off the sea gates. Eliminator ambushed and killed the latter group, including Kodan. Teridax also commissioned Vakama to make the Mask of Time for him, however the results were consistently inferior. Toa Metru Vakama gazing at Metru Nui's skyline Wary of what was happening, Lhikan decided to create a new team of Toa to help fight the attacks, originally planning on the six Matoran who knew the locations of the Great Disks. Teridax, after reading the stars (falsely altered by Mata Nui), instead gave Lhikan the idea to chose six other Matoran. Lhikan broke into the Great Temple and stole six Toa Stones, and after a brief fight with the Dark Hunters, left to give them to the designated Matoran. After he had given the last Matoran, Vakama, his stone, Nidhiki and Krekka caught up and attacked him. Lhikan surrendered after Nidhiki threatened to drop Vakama into the forge, although he did so regardless. Lhikan managed to save the Matoran, but was kidnapped and taken to the Canyon of Unending Whispers. After becoming Toa, the Toa Metru sought out the Matoran who knew the locations of the Great Disks, and found that each of them happened to have a reason to betray the others, as each were found in perilous situations. After gathering the Great Disks and discovering that Ahkmou was the traitor, the Toa Metru destroyed the King Root, expending all of their elemental energy in doing so and stopping the destruction of the city. However, when the Toa went to the Coliseum and offered the Great Disks as proof of their being Toa, Teridax, still posing as Dume, pronounced them criminals that had captured Lhikan. Whenua, Onewa, and Nuju were captured, but Vakama, Nokama, and Matau escaped. Nuju, Onewa, and Whenua were put in the same prison as Lhikan had been, but the Toa did not recognize Lhikan, both both because he was a Turaga and because he was wearing a helmet. He attempted to help them learn their Kanohi powers, and eventually succeeded, and the group was able to escape. Simultaneously, Vakama, Nokama, and Matau used a chute leading out of the Coliseum to continue their escape. However, Nidhiki and Krekka threatened Kongu, who was working at the station, into reversing the flow. He did, although they escaped the chute. The Toa followed Lhikan's Spirit Star to Po-Metru, combating the Hunters along the way. They journeyed with a Kikanalo herd to the prison, where the Rahi helped get rid of the Vahki as both the Kikanalo and Toa were enemies of the Hunters. There the Toa Metru reunited and Lhikan unveiled his disguise. After realizing that they believed him to be the heart of Metru Nui, Lhikan had them escape to the Coliseum as they came across the Matoran Sphere in which Teridax had placed Dume. Teridax summoned the rest of the Matoran to the Coliseum, and had them put into Matoran Spheres to wipe their memories. The Toa Metru hurried on a Vahki Transport to the Coliseum, where they confronted the false Dume, who revealed himself as Teridax. The Great Cataclysm suddenly rocked the universe, destroying much of Metru Nui. Teridax began draining the Coliseum's power generator, which sent an energy feedback throughout the city, destroying or warping the Vahki who were charging at the time. This event finally succeeded in putting Mata Nui to sleep, causing him to crash-land on Aqua Magna. This shock was felt as a massive earthquake throughout the universe. Using this stolen energy to fuel his transformation, Teridax absorbed Krekka, Nidhiki, and his Rahi Nivawk into his own mass. The Great Cataclysm's beginning in Metru Nui The Toa escaped into the Silver Sea on a Vahki Transport. While they were heading for a gap in the Great Barrier, Vakama completed carving the Vahi. Teridax appeared, in a large winged form, and began assaulting the Transport. Vakama confronted Teridax by using the Vahi, but was unable to control it. Teridax killed Turaga Lhikan, who threw himself in front of Vakama to protect him, and the impact threw the Vahi into the Silver Sea. By using his Kanohi Huna, Vakama eventually defeated the Master of Shadows, and the Toa Metru imprisoned him in a Toa Seal. The Toa Metru escaped to the island above, and Teridax summoned Sidorak, Roodaka and the Visorak horde. Metru Nui while occupied by the Visorak horde. The Visorak horde took over the island, shrouding the city in webbing and capturing any Rahi in sight. Metru Nui became the staging-ground of a clash between the Visorak horde and their commanders, and the Toa Hordika (who were mutated from their Toa Metru forms by the Visorak) and Rahaga. During this time, the Toa Hordika found false evidence claiming that they were never meant to become Toa. Vakama let himself be controlled by his Rahi side, defected to the Visorak, and captured five of the Rahaga. The remaining Toa Hordika and Norik continued in their quest to find Keetongu, a legendary Rahi rumored to be able to cure all poisons. When they eventually found him, they explained their situation, but Keetongu refused to cure the Toa of the Hordika Venom for the time being, explaining that they would need their new powers for the upcoming battle.He also volunteered to join them for the fight. During the Battle of Metru Nui Matau was able to convince Vakama to come back, and together they disbanded the Visorak and defeated Roodaka who had had Sidorak killed by Keetongu. After being cleansed of Visorak venom by Keetongu, the Toa Metru rescued the sleeping Matoran and brought them to Mata Nui, where they were awakened. Vakama stayed behind, however, to retrieve the Vahi. While he was there, the city became a battleground between Teridax and the Shadowed One, competing for the Mask of Time. However, Vakama retrieved the mask and escaped to Mata Nui. It was during this time that he learned that the Toa Metru were indeed meant to become Toa. Return After one thousand years, with the defeat of Teridax at the hands of Takanuva, the Matoran returned to Metru Nui, as did the Rahi which had migrated to Mata Nui. The Matoran immediately began rebuilding the city, but construction was halted by Jaller in an attempt to get the Turaga to tell him where the Toa Nuva had gone. Turaga Dume's and Vakama's efforts to get the rebuilding started again failed. Nokama eventually told Jaller, and he, several other Matoran, and Takanuva left for Voya Nui to find the Toa Nuva. Takanuva returned to Metru Nui after being unable to move past a barrier to Karzahni that blocked Light. Some time after his return, he fended off numerous Frostelus. The Matoran of Karzahni were later freed by the Toa Nuva, and were sent to Metru Nui, where they began to reside. Reconstruction of Metru Nui came to an end following the Staff of Artakha's use, which reversed the damage caused by the Great Cataclysm. Krakua, Helryx, and Brutaka were in Metru Nui below the Archives after rescuing Takanuva, and after sending him to Karda Nui and defeating the Dark Hunter Dweller, the two Toa left the city to go to Daxia, leaving Brutaka there to assist the Toa Mahri. He left shortly afterwards, however, on another mission. The Kardas Dragon also wandered into Metru Nui after being healed by Gali on the island of Mata Nui, where it had been attacked by Bohrok. However, the Toa Mahri confronted the Kardas Dragon again, and managed to defeat and capture it. The Toa Hagah arrived at Metru Nui on their mission to track down Teridax, which required destroying the Coliseum. The Toa Mahri tried to defend the Coliseum from the Hagah. During the battle, Kualus summoned a large Rahi to fight the Mahri, but lost control of it. Both Toa teams worked together to defeat the Rahi, and later the Toa Mahri and Toa Hagah thought of a better way for the Toa Hagah to do their mission without destroying the Coliseum, which was accomplished by using Hewkii's Garai to lift the Coliseum, allowing the Toa to descend beneath it. Afterwards, a member of the Order of Mata Nui, Johmak, arrived in the city. She gave the Heart of the Visorak to the Toa Mahri, telling them to depart to Artidax where the Visorak could destroyed. Johmak planned for the Toa Mahri to leave the city, as the Order required Metru Nui for a final conflict against the Brotherhood during the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War. However, Jaller, Nuparu, and Hahli were the only ones to depart, as Hewkii and Kongu remained to protect their city and were soon knocked unconscious and confined in the Coliseum with the Turaga. With this, the Order took control of Metru Nui and transformed it into a fortress. Walls were erected along the coastline, as weapon emplacements were mounted upon them and structures throughout the city. The streets leading to the Coliseum were barricaded and Order members patrolled them. As Matoran continued fortifying the city as Voporak arrived, breaking through the walls, stealing the Kanohi Vahi, and killing a four-armed Order warrior. A Brotherhood fleet then arrived to begin the last campaign of their war against the Order, and the Siege of Metru Nui began. Jaller, Hahli, and Nuparu returned during the midst of the battle as Rahkshi assaulted the city and overwhelmed the Order of Mata Nui defenders. Vakama formulated a plan to awaken the Bohrok beneath the Archives using Krakua's Sonic powers. As the Bohrok emerged from Ta-Metru, the Rahkshi attacked, unaware they only wanted to go to Mata Nui. This provided the Order and the Toa Mahri the opportunity to attack the Rahkshi at will. Meanwhile, Teridax, in the body of Mata Nui and in control of the Matoran Universe, created a storm that capsized the Brotherhood fleet, and the Toa Nuva and Takanuva arrived in the city from Karda Nui. The Axalara T9, Jetrax T6, and Rockoh T3 fought the undeterred Rahkshi, rallying Order members and the Toa Mahri to fight them harder as well. Following the defeat of the Makuta forces, Vakama and Dume emerged and announced the following day that Metru Nui would be host to a celebration in the Coliseum. During this time, the Av-Matoran of Karda Nui migrated to Metru Nui, as the Energy Storms in Karda Nui prevented them from living there. Teridax's Reign During the victory celebration, Teridax revealed himself during Dume's speech. The inhabitants of Metru Nui were forced to hide in the Archives to avoid being terrorized by Rahkshi. Of the assembled Toa, only Gali remained behind in the city to provide some protection to the Matoran. A group of Ta-Matoran soon broke free of the Rahkshi and attempted to make their way to the island of Mata Nui, unaware that the island no longer exists. Teridax would later imprison the Turaga of Metru Nui in the Coliseum and name Ahkmou "Turaga" of the City of Legends. One of his first orders was to have the Po-Matoran construct statues of Teridax throughout the city. Later, some Rahkshi and the Skakdi warlord Nektann invaded, but were beaten back by the Toa Mahri. Metru Nui was greatly damaged when when a fragment of Aqua Magna collided with Teridax's head during his battle with Mata Nui. This collision ripped a hole in the ceiling of Metru Nui. The surviving Matoran evacuated the Matoran Universe for the surface of Spherus Magna. Landscape As stated before, Metru Nui is an ecumineopolis (an "all-consuming city") covering the island for which it was named. After the Matoran Civil War, the Matoran separated into six separate districts, where certain industries were centered. Canals were built in between each district to allow easy access to the Coliseum, the massive building which resided at the center of the city. Districts Metru Nui is separated into six separate districts, each named according to the most abundant element in it. 'Ta-Metru' Ta-Metru is a fiery district, and is noted for its numerous factories and foundries. Ta-Metru is the powerhouse for mask manufacturing in Metru Nui, and is also known for refining materials mined from Onu and Po-Metru. It is primarily populated by Ta-Matoran, but some Matoran of Plasma make their home in the district. 'Ga-Metru' Ga-Metru is Metru Nui's center of learning and religion. The district is adorned with schools, work places, and temples to Mata Nui. Its primary industry is protodermis purification, in which the raw silvery liquid from Metru Nui's surrounding ocean is taken and purified into a glistening new liquid. The protodermis is then transported to Ta-Metru for disk and mask manufacturing, although Ga-Metru does its fair share of manufacture as well. The district is primarily populated by Ga-Matoran, but there are small communities of Ce-Matoran and Matoran of Lightning. 'Le-Metru' Le-Metru is the transportation powerhouse of Metru Nui, producing every vehicle in the city and maintaining the complex network of transport chutes. They also transport goods via airship. The district is also known for being the city's "entertainment district," as it is filled with bars, clubs, and theaters were off-duty Matoran can enjoy themselves. The district is mostly populated by Le-Matoran, but also has a small population of Matoran of the Green. 'Ko-Metru' Ko-Metru has very little industry, and focuses more on philosphy and prophecy. The district is dominated by knowledge towers-- massive, crystalline structures where Matoran work to derive the will of Mata Nui from the stars in the night sky. The district is known for being in constant silence. The district is populated by Ko-Matoran and De-Matoran and rarely has travelers. 'Po-Metru' Po-Metru is the center for tool manufacture and artwork in Metru Nui. Sculpture work is extremely popular in the district. Po-Metru also does a lot of protodermis mining, and has a steady stream of trade to Ta-Metru for mineral refinement. The district is predominantly populated by Po-Matoran, but there are some Onu-Matoran that live in the sub-city. It also has small communities of Fe-Matoran. 'Onu-Metru' Onu-Metru's surface district is quite small, but the underground portion honeycombs the entire city of Metru Nui and extends out into the sea. Onu-Metru is the district that maintains all of Metru Nui's complex sewer, heating, air conditioning, and power systems. The district is also home to the Archives, a massive museum with displays of every Rahi, artifact, and mask ever discovered. The district is primarily populated by Onu-Matoran, but also has a small population of Ba-Matoran. 'The Coliseum' The Coliseum is a massive structure dominating the center of Metru Nui. It acts as the seat of government for the entire city, and is also a living quarters for politicians, extremely wealthy Matoran, and the city's Turaga. Located beneath the coliseum are cavernous storage areas, the archives, and, far below the surface, the core processor of the Matoran Universe. The Coliseum also has twenty-four fusion reactors mounted below it, producing power for every district in Metru Nui. The reactors utilize hydrogen from the ocean around the city to achieve fusion energy. Population Metru Nui is the city of the Matoran, and they are the most populous species on the island. But there are other species inhabiting the city. The Matoran The Matoran are the primary species inhabiting the island. The Matoran there before the evacuation of the city had different armor than what they had before the Great Cataclysm. This was on account of having degraded by their time in Matoran Spheres during the aftermath of the Great Cataclysm. Before returning to the city they were taught to rebuild themselves, so they had bodies akin to their earlier forms even if their current armor varies. Many Matoran had recently escaped to Metru Nui from Karzahni with the assistance of the Toa Nuva, as well as the Av-Matoran from Karda Nui. Later on, all of the Matoran evacuated to the surface of Spherus Magna. Turaga The Turaga were the leaders of Metru Nui. There were seven Turaga in Metru Nui: Dume, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Nuju and Onewa. The last six Turaga were once Matoran inhabitants of the city and later Toa Metru during the time leading up to the Great Cataclysm. There was also at least one other Turaga that led the city before Dume. The Turaga emigrated to the surface of Spherus Magna due to massive damage caused to Metru Nui. Toa The Toa were the main protectors of Metru Nui, though before the second appearance of the Kanohi Dragon, there was no need for them. Metru Nui once even hosted over 300 Toa. Throughout history, it was protected by the Toa Mangai, the Toa Metru, the Toa Nuva, Toa Takanuva, the Toa Mahri (excluding Matoro) and most recently, the Toa Hagah. Metru Nui was guarded by the Toa Hagah and Gali Nuva until they evacuated to the surface of Spherus Magna due to the damage done to the city. Rahi There were many species of Rahi living on Metru Nui, including some driven there by the Visorak horde. Some of the Matoran of Metru Nui kept tame Rahi as pets, although a Rahi larger than half a bio could not be kept in a private residence under Metru Nui law. Due to massive damage to Metru Nui, all the Rahi performed a mass exodus to the surface of Spherus Magna. Society Government Metru Nui is a constitutional democracy lead by a parliament of Matoran and Toa and has a Turaga that serves as a chancellor. Turaga Metru Nui is "ruled" by a Turaga, who acts as a chancellor in parliament and as a military 'dictator' in times of emergency. The Turaga has to follow strict rules laid out in the city's constitution, and has limited power even in emergency states. The latest Turaga chancellor was Dume, but he had been secretly kidnapped and Makuta Teridax ruled in his place. During the waning years of the city prior to the Great Cataclysm, the Turaga's power increased. This was due to Makuta's posing as Dume, and calling for more power over the city to himself. This gave the Makuta/Dume control over the military and having more say in parliament than he should have. Parliament Parliament is a council of Matoran representing each district and a group of Toa representing the military, and a Turaga acting as a mediator. Parliament is the true governing body of the city, and has the power to pass and repeal laws, authorize trade agreements, request military aid, and declare war with other lands. Parliament's headquarters is located in the Coliseum, directly bellow the massive Alkilini and Kohlii arena. Courts The courts serve as a judicial system that enacts and enforces laws passed by parliament. It consists mainly of Toa, but the more numerous law-keeping forces are comprised of the robotic Vahki. Military Metru Nui has an active military lead by a council of Toa. The military answers to parliament, and is mostly used to defend Metru Nui. The military is primarily populated by Toa working as generals and Vahki serving as basic infantry. During the waning years of the city, Toa, who normally lead operations, were dispatched alone by Makuta, then posing as Turaga Dume, to close Metru Nui's sea gates. These Toa were killed by the Dark Hunter known as Eliminator, with no known survivors. After these "purges", Makuta/Dume made an edict stating that the Vahki now had total military power, but answered to the only leftover Toa, Lhikan. An elaborate plot by Makuta and executed by Dark Hunters resulted in the kidnapping of Toa Lhikan, causing the Vahki to have no military leader. The false Dume then declared a state of emergency to parliament, making him the effective leader of the military. Soon, the appearance of the Toa Metru caused some difficulties to Makuta's plan. But, luckily enough, he was able to humiliate the would-be generals in front of a large portion of Metru Nui's population. He then labeled the Toa traitors, and called for their capture and execution. Three of them escaped the Vahki Military's attempted seizure, and made it out of the arena alive. The other three were brought to the same prison as Lhikan to await execution. Work Matoran participate in a number of positions in society which allow Metru Nui to function optimally. Positions include teachers, scholars, messangers, teachers, philosophers, forgers, mask-makers, purifiers, merchants, archivers, miners, carvers, and many, many more. Transportation Chutes Chutes are the main mode of transportation for Matoran who cannot purchase their own form of transportation. Chutes are long tubes of liquid protodermis suspended in a magnetic field. Matoran and supplies can be transported along the flow of the chute. They are controlled from Le-Metru. Personal Transportation Some Matoran are able to buy their own modes of transportation, such as Ussal crab-driven carts or levitation sleds. Supplies While some cargo is carried by chutes, most supplies are ferried by the massive airships that dominate Metru Nui's skies. They are powered by Levitation Kanoka Disks, and can carry massive loads. The craft are almost always piloted by Le-Matoran. Sports Although there are a variety of sports on Metru Nui, the society is dominated by Kohlii, a sport involving hammers and a ball; and Alkilini, a sport involving Kanoka Disk launchers. Other sports are mostly outlawed, such as disk surfing and competitive chute jumping. Social Interactions The Matoran of Metru Nui have many aspects of social life. Work See "Work" for details. Sport See "Sports" for details. Marriage Marriage is a concept practiced by the Matoran of Metru Nui in which two Matoran are joined for life in a permenant bond. Marriage is outlined in the constitution as "the joining between two loving Matoran of both the male and female genders." Married couples usually live together in the same district, which can sometimes cause problems if Matoran from opposing districts are wedded. Speculators believe that the concept of Matoran marriage can be derived from a similar practice conducted by the Great Beings and other residents of Spherus Magna. The Matoran may have learned it and imitated it later on. "Underground" The Metru Nui "Underground" is not the Archives tunnels, but the illicit activities that Matoran and other residents participate in. Black Market The Black Market is a concept where illicit goods, such as masks, weapons, illegal drugs, Kraata, and oversized Rahi are bought and sold in a secretive marketplace. Vahki often are sent to put these places down, but the mobility of the stalls and meeting areas makes the Black Market hard to track. Operators of the Black Market often have high bounties, and operating a stall is punishable by imprisonment or even death. Opii While many drugs from other lands pass through the city, the most common (and addictive) one is a liquid known as opii. It is a powerful hallucinogenic that can cause wild visions and uncontrolled actions. Opii sale is effectively banned in all six main districts, and use or sale of the substance is punishable by life imprisonment. Illegal Sports Many sports in Metru Nui have been outlawed, but the most popular are Chute Jumping and Disk Surfing. Chute jumping is the act of entering a chute by passing through the magnetic field of a tube at the right time so that one can pass through and into the chute. Some Matoran have turned this into competitive sport, and allow bets to be placed on competitors. Disk Surfing is the activity of using Kanoka Disks as platforms to ride on within chutes to gain high speeds, turning the game into a sort of race. Both sports are punishable by fines and possibly imprisonment. Assassinations Assassinations are often pulled in Metru Nui for political or personal reasons. A Matoran who is angered at another or wants that Matoran's position will hire another of his or her kind to kill the said victim. Dark Hunters are often recruited for these tasks. Assassins are viewed as extremely cruel and immoral, and Vahki are authorized to extract information if possible or kill the assassin on sight. Religion "Official" Religion Metru Nui's main religion is more of a dramatic interpretation of history rather than actual religion. The city's inhabitants all believe that the Great Spirit Mata Nui has complete control over the universe (which he does, since his intelligence governs the construct). They also believe that Mata Nui was created by the Great Beings, powerful transsentients who could create whatever they wanted. But, some great beings are considered lesser than Mata Nui himself. Other Religions Other religions do exist, however. They include The Cult of Karzahni, the Dark Hunters (revered worship of the groups philosophies), and some even practice Skakdi and Steltian religions as well. Trivia *User Echo 1 permits this article to be used by others provided they stay true to the article's material. *This is Echo 1's version of the real island in the BIONICLE canon. *The author created this article since the official article on the site lacks much detail. *The canonical historical information was imported from Biosector01 in order to basically be up-to-date in terms of the canon. *The idea of the Metru being labeled "Districts" and having seals comes from the best-selling book series, The Hunger Games. *Credit for the Coliseum seal goes to user AshkailWarrior792. Review What did you think of this article? Excellent Quality. High Quality. Medium Quality. Low Quality. Poor Quality. Undecided. Help Out! If there is anything you think should be added to this article, feel free to place it on the article's Talk Page to appeal your idea to the author. Category:Cities